


Finding Solace

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidentally Saying The Wrong Name During Sex, Ambiguous Gender For Reader, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Implied Gender For Apprentice, Other, POV Second Person, Wordcount: 100-1.000, i'm a mess i can't believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: AU where the apprentice chooses Julian AFTER learning about Asra and Julian's relationship in that One Paid Scene™.





	Finding Solace

**Author's Note:**

> You know exactly what scene I'm talking about don't even kid me with any of that *eyes emoji*

There were too many secrets, too many lies. How can you trust someone who doesn’t know how to trust you? You don’t trust, not well. Not anymore.

Asra hurt you. He hurt you so badly that you haven’t spoken to him in weeks. Months? It might be months. 

It doesn’t matter. You don’t plan on speaking to him again. 

You found solace in Julian, in the way he needed you, in the way he confided his secrets to you underneath Mazelinka’s thick quilts, sweat sticking messily to his forehead after he awakened from his night terrors. You found solace in his truth, and slowly, you have begun to heal. 

Julian has found solace in you, too. 

After all, you were both hurt almost irreparably by the same person. It makes sense that you are the only two, now, who are able to understand each other. 

You know the secrets of the past. Faust showed them to you, and you love her for it. She trusted you more than her master ever did. Every now and again, you feel a pang in your chest at the thought of her. She doesn’t visit you, doesn’t watch over you. Not anymore. 

In the darkness, with night covering you both like a blanket, you find solace, together. You feel Julian’s fingers dusting over your sides, grazing your naked skin and setting dull fire to every piece of you he touches. You touch him, feel him press his face into your neck and stay there. 

You feel the tears on his cheeks. You pull away, enough to tilt his head up to meet your gaze, and kiss them away, tasting salt on your lips when the water lands. 

He thanks you, and you thank him. You hold each other, and as your touch becomes more desperate, he pants and writhes beneath you, gripping at your sides, your hips, your hands.

“ _ Asra _ .”

It is whispered, a breath in the darkness amidst the rustling of the sheets around you, but you hear it. You always do. You feel the way Julian freezes, the way he shudders and tries to remove himself from your grip. 

You don’t let him go. 

Instead, you pull him closer, and you whisper that it’s okay. That you understand. That you know. 

The fire builds between you, shuddering and quaking and quavering, until your name finally spills from Julian’s lips in a quiet cry of release. It is  _ your  _ name, and you take a fierce pride in that. Julian’s name falls from your lips moments later, and he buries his head in the crook of your neck once more before both of you eventually drift off to sleep.

Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything close to smut in such a long time what the FUCK is this shit
> 
> Kudos/comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
